


Before They Were Pack

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Allison Lives, BAMF Stiles, Beacon Hills, Gen, High School, POV Multiple, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, before they were pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." -Unknown<br/>Stiles didn't only have his dad after his mom died, he had a select few that would one day be his family, his pack. Even if no one knew it at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott McCall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.
> 
> Hey everyone! I'm still going to be dutifully posting for "If You Going Through Hell," but couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

 

Scott and Stiles had been best friends for as long as Scott could remember. Even after everything they had been through together, Scott knew he would never have another friend like Stiles. The first time Scott thought that was in the beginning of their friendship, before they became the inseparable duo they were today. It was probably that incident that cemented their friendship, and sparked their roles in that friendship.

 

When he was a kid Scott had really bad asthma, especially when he was recently diagnosed and experimenting with different medications. Even back then Scott was pretty shy, but Stiles had always been able to talk enough for the both of them. Unfortunately, the other kids weren’t as generous as Stiles was. Instead, his bashfulness made Scott a target for bullies, especially when he wasn’t one to defend himself or fight back.

 

They were in second grade when Scott was being chased all over the playground, running from one of the third graders that liked picking on him. Scott could remember feeling like his chest was on fire, gasping desperately for every breath like it was ripped out of him. The last thing he could remember was falling to his knees in front of Stiles, who had to run to grab the school nurse. After that everything was a blur for a while.

 

Scott had been hospitalized for two days, oxygen being forced into his lungs by machines. It was awful and terrifying, but Stiles had kept him company the entire time. He was the perfect distraction. Scott didn’t think about the fact that Stiles was missing school to see him, he was just happy that his best friend was there. It wasn’t until later that Scott figured out why Stiles could miss school to visit him.

 

Stiles had been suspended for the rest of the week. Once Scott had been carried away to be taken care of, the bully had run off before he could get into any trouble. Scott was told that the bully was playing on the jungle gym when he fell off, breaking his arm when he landed on it wrong. Stiles was found standing over the bully, looking down at him from where he stood on the jungle gym.

 

When asked what happened, the bully claimed that he had slipped. The teachers were dubious, unsure whether to believe him when a few students thought they had seen Stiles around him before he fell. In the end they couldn’t do much to Stiles, but gave him a lecture about playground safety and bullying. It didn’t matter to Stiles that he got in trouble, he was protecting his best friend. After that no one messed with Scott anymore.

 

Stiles never talked about what he had done, deflecting whenever Scott tried to ask about what happened. After a few failed attempts Scott had let it drop, but he had never forgotten about it. Scott knew it was wrong, it was something he didn’t think he could ever have done, but Stiles never gave him any indication that he would have to. He had always been the better and stronger friend.


	2. Lydia Martin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Lydia had everything a girl could possibly want. She had amazing grades, fabulous clothes, a super-hot boyfriend, and was considered the most gorgeous girl in school. Her life was perfect…until her parents’ divorce. The silent dinners had turned into screaming matches with her caught in the middle of them. Lydia started to hide behind her lip gloss and high heels, using them as an armor. Somehow her life had become an act, but no one noticed…until someone did.

 

Stiles was a spaz, someone she would have never given a second glance to. Even with his well-known infatuation with her, Lydia couldn’t care less about him. She used her insensitive words and dismissive behavior as a way to push him away, but it never worked for long. She didn’t want his knowing looks or gentle gestures, Lydia wanted him to do something that made him like all the others. He was different, he saw her when everyone else saw through her.

 

It was the summer before high school, and she was in the library hiding from everyone she wanted to avoid. She was in the farthest back corner where all the math books were stacked, it was the perfect place to get away from everything. Most of the time she studied there, sometimes she cried. It depended on the day she was having, on the day her parents were having.

 

Looking back on it now she should have known that he would find her there, maybe deep down she had hoped he would. He was known for his awkward limbs and motor mouth, but that day in the library he had surprised her. Lydia might not have deserved his comfort, not after everything she had said and done to him, but he gave it to her like a precious gift. Somehow she had become one of the few people that got a glimpse of what was really going on past the flailing limbs and too loud laughs.

 

He hadn’t done anything spectacular, he had just listened to her vent. It was perfect. Stiles was quiet the whole time she had cried, he didn’t offer her any pointless platitudes or empty words. He held her in his thin arms, making her feel far more cared for than she had in a long time. Stiles rubbed her back soothingly, never once trying to take advantage of her distraught state.

 

Once Lydia’s tears had run dry and her voice was hoarse from talking so much, he had let her go with a small smile. He offered a few wipes to clean off her ruined makeup, and held the mirror so she could redo it. Lydia could remember asking him why he had been so good to her, even though they both knew this wouldn’t change anything at school. At least, not outwardly.

 

He had told her that he knew how hard it was to be heard and seen, without anyone actually listening and looking. Lydia nodded, knowing exactly what he had been talking about. They went their separate ways, but she would never forget what he had done for her that day. Even though school was the same back and forth routine, she could see his knowing smile whenever someone had believed her act. Sometimes she would smile back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!


	3. Isaac Lahey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Isaac avoided making friends because he was so scared they would find out about his dad. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want to have friends though, but it was a luxury he couldn’t afford. Isaac jealously looked at other people who didn’t realize how lucky they had it, they had parents who loved them and friends who understood them. Isaac was alone.

 

Even Stiles, who everyone thought was annoying, had a friend to babble to. Isaac didn’t know how Scott could stand it, but maybe he knew something other people didn’t about Stiles. It was hard to miss that even Lydia seemed to be nicer to Stiles, coming to his defense when Jackson toed the line between douche and cruel. Sure, it might have been a backhanded defense, but it made Stiles smile like an idiot. Regardless, Stiles was always in and out of trouble, never taking anyone or anything seriously. Isaac hated that Stiles was so happy and carefree, never seeming like he had a problem in the world. If only Isaac had been so lucky.

Isaac ardently believed that, until one day when he was working at the cemetery and saw Stiles there. At first, Isaac was furious to see him there, he had thought that Stiles was inappropriately messing around. When he marched over, ready to kick the idiot out, Isaac saw that Stiles was sitting in front of a headstone. Isaac nearly tripped over himself, his stomach tightening when he saw the always laughing boy looking so close to tears.

 

After that Isaac didn’t wish he was Stiles anymore, but that didn’t mean that he stopped watching him at school. He had wondered how Stiles could laugh and smile when he was hurting so much. Isaac had used his invisibility like a shield, Stiles had covered his pain with laughter and sarcasm. They both had hidden what they were really feeling, deflecting like their life depended on it.

 

Isaac often found himself escaping to the cemetery, getting lost among the headstones. He was in front of the grave Stiles had visited, reading the name carved into the stone. So lost in his own head, Isaac hadn’t noticed when Stiles walked up behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, flinching away when Stiles started talking about who the grave belonged to.

 

He had said that it was his mom, a loving and sweet woman who died of an aggressive but rare cancer. Stiles had told Isaac stories about how they would cook together, about how much he missed her, and how hard it was that she was gone. Isaac had listened to story after story, touched that Stiles had opened up to him. He could remember wondering if Scott had any idea that his best friend was hurting so much.

 

Somewhere along the way Isaac had found himself telling Stiles stories about his mom and brother, sometimes even about his father before everything changed. Stiles had laughed and nodded at the right times, making Isaac grin excitedly as he got more comfortable sharing about himself. He never pushed or pried, just picked up whenever Isaac trailed off anxiously. He was almost like having a friend of his own.

 

Stiles had visited the cemetery more often after that, but more often than not Stiles was there to see Isaac. The rest of the summer Stiles broke every misconception Isaac ever had about him. Instead of being brash and insensitive like he was so often at school, Stiles had patiently brought Isaac out of his shell, he had known when to back off and when to proceed with caution. Isaac had appreciated the attentiveness that went into Stiles’ careful actions. For that summer, Stiles had given him a friend, a little piece of normalcy that Isaac had clung to through long nights trapped in the basement.

 

Then sophomore year happened, and once again everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad you all are enjoying this mini-fic! Now that I think about it, it's kind of a prequel to a pack mom fic! What do you guys think?
> 
> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!


	4. Erica Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Erica hated everyone at her school, she hated them like she never imagined she could. They laughed at her, filmed her seizure like it was some kind of joke. Erica had never wished she was dead more than when the video showed up online. She had cried and screamed, trying to let out all the hurt and anger that was consuming her. She just couldn’t understand how people could be so cruel.

 

Going back to school was hard, she had gone back expecting the absolute worst. She had thought about transferring, but wouldn’t let them chase her away like that. Erica refused to give them that kind of power over her. She had walked into school, scared and shaky, but at least she had done it. People had stared at her, some whispering to one another, but no one had said anything to her.

 

Erica hadn’t noticed until lunch that her crush was missing from his usual spot. Scott was sitting alone, looking more awkward and out of place than her. She didn’t think anything of it, she had just assumed that he was home sick or something like that. Erica might had been halfway in love with Stiles, but he had never paid much attention to her. Therefore, she had forced herself to focus on her lunch instead of thinking about him.

 

That didn’t work out as much as she had hoped, not when she heard people murmuring around. For once it wasn’t about her, not completely, instead it was about what happened after she had been carried away. From what she could gather from the gossip circling around the cafeteria, a fight had broken out. She was surprised to hear that it was between Stiles and the asshole who had filmed her seizure on his camera phone.

 

Stiles might have been sarcastic and a bit ballsy, but he had never been violent before. He was picked on here and there, but always took it like it didn’t bother him. Erica didn’t understand why he would snap like he did when they weren’t even friends, she had always thought he didn’t even know her name.

 

Apparently Stiles had walked up to the guy, took his phone acting like he was going to watch the video, but then threw it at the farthest wall. Stiles had ended up getting suspended for damaging the guy’s phone, but the other guy was suspended for beating up Stiles who had taken each hit with a snarky smirk.

 

When Stiles had come back to school he still looked black and blue, but had a shit eating grin plastered on his face. The expression softened when he saw her, she offered him a small shy smile in response. He gave her the subtlest head nod before getting tackled into a hug by Scott, and just like that things were back to normal. Well, they weren’t normal exactly, they were a little bit better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has checked out this piece! I hope you're all enjoying it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!


	5. Vernon Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Boyd was always surrounded by the other foster kids at home, it was why he wanted to do something after school that let him stay out of the house for a little longer. It wasn’t that he didn’t like his foster parents or even the children, but sometimes he needed his space. At school no one talked to him, he didn’t have any friends, but at home it was the exact opposite. Boyd wasn’t sure which one was worse, each had their own pros and cons.

 

Tryouts for spring sports had passed so he couldn’t play for the school. He didn’t know what club he would want to join, none of them had ever really interested him. Boyd was running out of options fast, he didn’t know what he was going to do.

 

Maybe something outside of school, like in the community. He knew that Scott worked at the vet’s office, but Boyd wasn’t good with animals like Scott was. He could always find a job somewhere else, but he was only sixteen, and not that many places hired teenagers. Boyd thought about Stiles who sometimes did odd jobs around the neighborhood. Maybe he could do something like that.

 

Stiles was his polar opposite, he was loud and obnoxious while Boyd was quiet and reserved. He wasn’t sure if he could get through a conversation with the most annoying kid in school, after Greenburg of course. Boyd didn’t want to ask Stiles for any favors so he had tried to look for a job himself. He went to the people Stiles normally did, but everyone had claimed that Stiles had taken care of whatever they needed done. It didn’t make sense, they looked like they owed Stiles more than just a few bucks.

 

After his last failed attempt, he decided to ask what Stiles had done for them that was so special. Stiles had cornered him at school one day, and at first Boyd had thought Stiles was going to say something about going after his clients. Instead, Stiles had asked him if he had ever been to the local ice rink. Boyd hadn’t even known Beacon Hills had an ice rink.

 

Stiles had offered to show it to him after school that day, he had said that he didn’t mind missing one practice. Boyd, against his better judgment, had taken him up on the offer. On the way there Stiles had explained what kind of jobs he did around the neighborhood. Boyd was stunned to find out that it wasn’t just things like mowing lawns or babysitting kids.

 

Stiles would go grocery shopping for the elderly, mentor trouble making kids, and just be an all-around good guy who taught cooking classes and used his new jeep as a way to cart people around. Boyd had always thought that Scott was more of the save the world type, he had just assumed Stiles was the more self-absorbed of the two. Clearly he had been wrong.

 

Once they had gotten to the ice rink, Stiles asked the manager of the place if he could hook Boyd up with an after school job. Apparently the manager’s kid had been one of the delinquents that Stiles had taken under his wing. Boyd was surprised that the manager gave him a brief interview, asked about his hours, and then gave him a job on the spot. Stiles had more pull and connections than anyone else Boyd had known. He didn't know if it was purely out of the kindness of Stiles' heart, or if the boy sat in wait until he could call upon one of those connections. Either way Stiles was genius.

Stiles acted like it was no big deal, claiming that he was good with his own odd jobs around town. Boyd tried to thank him, but Stiles waved him off with a wide smile. He may have acted like it was no big deal, but Stiles had given Boyd exactly what he had been looking for. A place to make money and get away from his hectic home life. It wouldn’t be something he’d easily forget.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there now! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!


	6. Allison Argent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Allison hated what she had done, she wanted to be powerful but instead she had been manipulated. Her grandfather had wormed his way into her trust, using her mother’s suicide as a way to get what he wanted. She should have known, she should have listened to her dad. She had hurt people, nearly killed them in cold blood. They had been innocent.

 

It wasn’t Derek’s fault, he was saving Scott from her mother. Allison had hated to admit it, but her mother had brought it upon herself. She would miss her mother every day for as long as she lived, but Allison couldn’t let her mother’s selfish decision be the last memory Allison had of her. Instead she would remember the good times they had, before Allison knew about the supernatural.

 

She wanted people to be angry with her, hate her for what she had done. She deserved it after the rampage she had went on. Her dad had hugged her, saying that everything was going to be okay. Scott had easily forgiven her, claiming that he knew they would be together again one day. Even Derek was resigned, acting like he expected it from her family. She hated it, no one was telling her the truth.

 

Allison was ready to tear her hair out with the way everyone swept the whole thing under the rug. It was almost like it hadn’t happened, but it had. She couldn’t understand how she was the only one who acted like it had affected her. It was unreal and so infuriating, she swore she was going insane.

 

Right when she thought she was going to snap, Stiles had stumbled into her at school. At first she tried to apologize, but then he brushed her off like he didn’t see her. She had been confused and a bit hurt, but figured it had to do with her breakup with Scott. Allison stopped thinking that after the tenth time it had happened. Eventually she had just cornered him after school, demanding to know what his problem was.

 

It was like a dam had ruptured with the way he had exploded at her. He straight out told her that she had been crazy and out of line with what she had done to Erica and Boyd. Stiles yelled that Derek didn’t kill her mother, that being a werewolf was too much for her mother and shouldn’t be blamed on Derek for protecting himself against a psychotic hunter. He had steamrolled on, claiming that if Allison wanted to be strong and powerful then she should figure out her own morals before she was once again manipulated by one of her own relatives forcing their beliefs down her throat.

 

By the end of his rant she had been in tears, but he had shrugged carelessly. He told her that everyone else may have forgiven her for her mental breakdown, but he wasn’t so quick to forgive and forget. People still had to live with the consequences of her actions, no matter who started the whole mess in the first place.

 

She didn’t thank him even though she so desperately wanted to. Even though he left her alone in the school parking lot, crying like a little girl, she was so happy. Underneath all that angry and hurt, she was relieved that someone finally said everything she had been thinking. Someone else recognized that she was wrong, and even though there were extreme circumstances she still should have been held accountable.

 

Stiles might not have meant to make her feel better, but he gave her something she had so desperately needed. She wasn’t getting a fresh start, she never could after everything she had done and been through. Instead maybe this was her new beginning, a chance to do better, be better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left! Hope you all are enjoying it so far! Let me know what you think! Thank you all for reading!
> 
> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!


	7. Malia Tate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Being human was hard, harder than being a coyote ever was. Malia didn’t understand most social norms, they didn’t make sense to her. The rules of the animal kingdom weren’t so complicated and numerous, all that mattered was survival. She didn’t realize that it wasn’t okay to push people if they were walking too slow, or walk away from a conversation she didn’t want to have.

 

If social norms weren’t difficult enough to deal with, her father was more than enough to handle. How was she supposed to look at him knowing the truth? She had lost control during the full moon, and viciously ripped them apart. When she was a coyote she didn’t feel self-loathing or guilt, not like how she did when she was human. Most days she couldn’t face her father, instead choosing to hide away in her room. Malia knew that it was hurting him, but she was selfish.

 

On the days she wasn’t hiding in her room, she found herself in the forest. It was so different seeing it through human eyes, more colorful but somehow unfamiliar. One day she was wandering about when she came across the wreckage, she hadn’t even realized she was growing closer to the area until it was too late. Images of that night flashed through her mind, slamming into her until her breath was stolen right out of her.

 

She didn’t know what was happening to her, she leaned against a tree clutching her throat. She felt herself losing control as her breaths came out ragged and uneven. Her vision blurred dangerously, making her want to throw up and cry at the same time. She closed her eyes, wishing for the first time she wasn’t so alone.

 

As if answering her silent plea, someone wrapped their arms around her. She clung to the person like a lifeline, burying her face into the familiar smell. It was soothing, like the forest after it had rained. Distantly she heard him telling her to focus on his breathing, to listen to his heartbeat. Malia focused on the steady rhythm as she breathed in his cool scent.

 

When she was calm enough to pull away, she came face to face with Stiles. Malia snarled at him, remembering that her being human was his fault in the first place. He didn’t look scared, there was the sharp scent of apprehension, but nothing as harsh as fear. Stiles merely stood up, offering her a helping hand.

 

She didn’t trust him, but she couldn’t just ignore what he had done for her. Malia had asked him what he was doing there, clearly suspicious of his intentions. He had smiled in sad sort of way, and said that he sometimes found himself visiting his family too. She knew there was more to the story, but remembered the social norms that she struggled with. Malia didn’t ask.

 

After that Stiles seemed to be stuck to her side, claiming that he would help her in whatever way he could. At first she didn’t believe that he could do anything for her, he was only human after all. Malia had never been so wrong, Stiles proved to be invaluable to her. He got Scott to teach her control, and had Lydia help her catch up with school.

 

Stiles…well, he showed her how to be human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter may have been a tiny bit late (or early)...I can't remember! College is already getting to me, haha! Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter! We only have 3 more chapters left!


	8. Kira Yukimura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Kira knew that Scott had a lot going on with his new alpha powers, and not to mention Allison and Isaac’s new relationship. She didn’t want to push on what was going on between them, not when he looked so stressed out with everything that was happening. Even so, Kira felt off balanced not knowing where she stood with him, with any of them.

 

She had just found out that she was a kitsune, something she had inherited from her over century year old mother. On top of that she was still considered the new kid, and that didn’t exactly make popular. Not that she wanted to be popular or anything like that, she just wanted friends. Someone to hang out with, whether it was watching movies or training. Instead she ate lunch with her dad in his classroom, at least there was that.

 

As much as Kira liked Scott, she wasn’t sure how she felt about Stiles. Considering everything that went on between them, she felt guilty that it was her power that sparked the nogitsune. When it was all over, and people were laid to rest Kira still felt awful. Especially because she knew that Stiles was still having issues sleeping, and was being consumed by his own guilt over what happened. She wanted to comfort him, wanted to comfort them all, but at the same time run away whenever she saw one of them. She was terrified they’d blame her for everything that had happened.

 

One day during lunch Stiles had intercepted her on the way to her dad’s classroom. She nearly jumped out of her skin, making him crack a rare genuine smile. It warmed her to see it, even if it was at her expense. She stared at him, her voice lost somewhere, wondering what he wanted. She felt like he had put her under a microscope, exposed and vulnerable under his intense stare. It was like he could see every insecurity and secret she ever had.

 

The last thing she ever expected was for him to invite her to lunch, it took her completely by surprise. She had stammered a thank you, and followed him to where the rest of the pack were sitting. He continued talking to her about what he had learned about kitsune, asking her if it was myth or fact. Stiles was loud and excitable, waving his hands with wild emphasis. It was endearing.

 

She had frozen when the others looked up at her with varying expressions of surprise, mistrust, and confusion. Her stomach had dropped, making her want to run to the nearest bathroom to hide. Before she could take off Stiles had shoved Isaac to the side, nearly knocking both him and Boyd off the bench. He flopped down unconcerned, and offered her the seat next to him. He continued talking as if he hadn’t just caused waves within the pack.

 

Kira had hesitated only long enough for the sadness to return to Stiles’ eyes, she couldn’t bear to see it. She had sat down with a shy nervous smile, and it was like something had clicked in the others. They continued their own conversations, laughing and arguing without so much as another stranger look at her.

 

Stiles had been pulled away from their conversation, leaving her to fend for herself. She had sat in silence, watching the other try and talk over each other. It made her smile, even though she was left out of the loop. As if sensing her growing discomfort, Scott turned to her with a goofy smile. They looked at each, both too shy and awkward to say anything more than hi. When she glanced over at Stiles, he had been watching the two with a wide grin.

 

It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, you can blame the college life. However, I'll do better to post on time, expect the next chapter sooner than you think! Having said that, we only have a few more to go, and I hope you all enjoy this one! Let me know what you think!  
> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!


	9. Liam Dunbar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Having Scott look out for him was like having an older brother, especially because he was better in every way. Normally it would have infuriated Liam, especially after their more than rocky start, but for some reason with Scott it was okay. Liam liked knowing that Scott had his back both on the field, in school, and whenever the supernatural got involved.

 

That didn’t mean that Scott was perfect all the time or anything like that, but he was pretty damn close a lot of the time. Liam didn’t mind deferring to his lead, just like the others in the pack. Scott may have been a son, boyfriend, best friend, brother, and alpha, but it was because of his moral compass that made him such a good leader. It seemed like he always knew what he had to do, what the right thing to do was.

 

It felt like everyone had their place, but then there was Stiles. He was human, no special abilities other than research and sarcasm. Even though he was the most vulnerable in the pack, he showed up at every fight with his bat in hand. No one ever stopped him, even though they all had to know that Stiles was at the most risk. It didn’t make sense.

 

Liam was the last one who would ever bring it up, he didn’t need Scott upset with him. Those two were like two sides of the same coin, it was unnerving at times. Scott was the magnanimous leader who looked at his pack and home like a true alpha wolf, but then there was Stiles. He wasn’t a leader in the same sense as Scott was, but he was something…else. Liam just didn’t know at the time.

 

It wasn’t until Liam had started having nightmares about the beserkers that he realized what Stiles did for the pack. Liam hadn’t been sleeping, even when he was wide awake he saw them. He didn’t know how the others could go on like they did, and even hearing what Brett said about Scott’s alpha power didn’t make them go away. Sure, it made Liam feel proud and better, but it didn’t make anything stop.

 

He knew the others were starting to worry about him, especially after his excuses started to sound lame even to his ears. Liam had expected Scott to talk to him, or maybe even Derek who was in town at the time. He never once expected Stiles, who would rather share a barbed comment then offer anyone sympathetic comfort. Scott was compassionate and understanding, Stiles was cynicism and sarcasm.

 

Stiles had taken him out to the preserve, hiking through miles of uneven forest. Liam had been impressed with Stiles’ endurance, especially when the older boy had remained quiet the entire trip. It was unnerving after the first twenty minutes of silence, Liam had found himself missing Stiles’ sardonic comments.

 

They had come to a stop in front of a large cut down tree, it was ginormous in diameter. Liam had walked around it, but Stiles remained a good distance away looking pained. It was then Liam realized what that stump was, he had heard stories about what it had done to the pack. None of them suffering more than Stiles, who looked ready to be sick.

 

Liam had opened his mouth to say they could leave, but Stiles shook his head before Liam could even offer. It was there Stiles told Liam his side of what happened during his junior year, he talked about the alpha pack and how he almost lost his friends, and then about the nogitsune and how it nearly killed everyone he loved.

 

All because of a darkness he let in to save his dad along with Melissa and Argent, Stiles didn’t claim to understand why it had been him instead of Allison or Scott. He didn’t say it was because he was stronger and could handle it, or because he was weaker and couldn’t fight it off. If Stiles had any theories, Liam wasn’t told them. What Stiles did tell him though was that he was relieved that it had been him instead of his friends, even after how much it took away from him.

 

Liam didn’t understand, but Stiles placed a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder. He offered Liam a small knowing smile, and then Liam was spilling his guts to the older boy. He told Stiles about the nightmares and his fear and how he didn’t think he could live like this anymore. Stiles had listened, his grip or understanding expression never wavering once. After Liam had felt better, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

 

Stiles told him that they were a lot alike, they would rather suffer in silence than burden their own suffering friends. He said he understood that Liam was extremely close to Scott, but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t come to Stiles if he needed to. He explained that sometimes people didn’t need a fixer, which was what Scott was, but someone who understood where they were coming from. And who would know more about fear than a human who ran with wolves?

 

They had walked back to Stiles’ jeep, talking amicably about lacrosse and nothing in particular. Liam knew that it took much more than Stiles let on for him to take Liam to the place that haunted Stiles’ nights. It was brave in a way Liam had never seen Stiles before, the trip had changed his whole perspective on the human.

 

Liam thought he had one brother, but turns out he had two all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We only have one more to go! Let me know what you think!
> 
> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!


	10. Derek Hale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf (if I did things would be different), and I mean no harm or disrespect to the characters or actors who portray them.

Stiles was a lot of things, annoying, sarcastic, loyal to a fault, and impossibly brave for a human. Derek never really appreciated those qualities about him until his life literally depended on the younger man. Stiles wasn’t the most athletic, especially compared to the supernatural creatures he hung out with, but that didn’t stop him from holding Derek’s paralyzed body in a swimming pool for over two hours. Derek knew that Stiles was tired, nearly drowning himself in his attempt to keep Derek’s head above water.

 

After that nothing was the same between them, Derek couldn’t see him the same way anymore. Stiles had saved his life, he even came back to save him when it would have been easier to run. It was not the first time the younger man had risked his life to save someone, and wouldn’t have been the last time either. Stiles was always getting into trouble, his smart mouth and insatiable curiosity often being the reason.

 

Derek didn’t know if the others saw Stiles the same way Derek did, but he felt like they did look at him differently than they did anyone else. Stiles was Scott’s left hand, willing to do what needed to be done, even if it wasn’t easy or followed the moral compass Scott did. Stiles acted like a brother to some of them, close friends to the other, but like a pack mom to them all. He always had their backs, even when they didn’t deserve his help.

 

Derek wasn’t sure where that left him, not only with Stiles but also with the pack. He was older than all of them, had a bad history with most of them. He was better than he had been when he first met Scott and Stiles in the woods, they all were, but was that enough to stay? Derek had been debating whether to return to New York, follow his younger sister back to Mexico, or stay in Beacon Hills with the pack. He didn’t know where he belonged anymore.

 

Scott had told him that he would always have a place with them, even his former betas claimed that they wanted him to stay. Isaac was quiet and thoughtful, Boyd was logical and pointed, and Erica was fierce and sassy, each of them taking time to explain why he should stay. It had warmed Derek at the time, but he wasn’t sure if it was enough to make him stay in the town where he had lost everything.

 

As strong and brave as Derek was, he took the coward’s way and planned on sneaking out when the others were busy with pack night. He couldn’t bring himself to say any more goodbyes, but as always Stiles had other plans. The younger man marched into Derek’s loft looking furious and betrayed, Derek knew that he was about to get his ass handed to him. Stiles always had a way of getting under his skin, in the best and worst way possible.

 

Derek had braced himself, waiting for Stiles to start yelling or throwing things. He had always been a little overdramatic, but it was more endearing as the years brought them closer. Stiles didn’t do anything but stare at Derek with wide determined eyes, saying everything Stiles couldn’t bring himself to speak. He had always been so guarded, even among the pack, but tonight he was laying himself bare to Derek.

 

Stiles stormed over to Derek, eyes full of longing, annoyance, love, betrayal, and want. It was overwhelming, but Derek couldn’t look away. His own eyes locked on Stiles as the younger man got closer to him, almost until they were chest to chest. They had both come so far since that day in the woods, where they were all just children who didn’t know what was to come. They faced everything together, growing stronger as a pack.

 

“Stay.” Stiles ordered, sounding more like a plea than a command.

 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have reached the end of this pack journey, but I have a spin off planned for them! Never you fret! Let me know what you think of the finale!  
> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be shorter, but hopefully what it lacks in quantity it makes up for with quality! Let me know what you all think! Whose story should I post next?
> 
> As always, I would like to give a special thank you to my beta "normythechemistrydragon" for helping me with this!


End file.
